


Valentines Always:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e16 He Kauwā Ke Kanaka Na Ke Aloha (Man is a Slave of Love), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e16 He Kauwā Ke Kanaka Na Ke Aloha (Man is a Slave of Love), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam made promises to each other, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Valentines Always:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam made promises to each other, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“God, This feels so good,” Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he hugged his husbands close to him. It was an awful time for them all, & they are hoping to come out of it alive, & well. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said this to them, as they are relaxing. 

“I think that we should take a trip, Just the three of us, Maui or somewhere wonderful”, The Blond said, as he kissed both of his men. He just wants to feel normal for awhile, & just be happy for a change. He looked over at the handsome former criminal, who said this to them.

“That actually sounds wonderful, We can make up Valentine’s Day, We will definitely have no interruptions”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he smiled at them. He decided to give them their little gifts, which both men will love, & cherish forever.

The Former Seal said with a smile, “Thank you, Baby, I love it”. Danny concurred his sentiment. The Shorter   
Man serves up the dinner that he had made for them on that special night. It was his gift to them, so they know how much he loves him, It was just a perfect holiday all around. 

They had the wonderful dinner, & they cuddled, & snuggled on the couch. The Five-O took a moment to take everything in. He never wanted to lose this feeling ever again, cause he would suffer, if he ever did. 

The Threesome Couple decided to take their wines, & relaxed on the cabin lanai, as they enjoyed their evening. “You are my valentines forever”, Steve said with a smile, Danny & Adam smiled at that. “You are ours too”, The Loudmouth Detective said, Adam nodded, & said, “Yeah, Always & Forever”, They went on with their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
